detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Butterfly Core
Butterfly Core is a single by VALSHE that was released on November 27, 2013 Detective Conan opening info Conan's opening speech Staff *'Storyboard' - Yasuichiro Yamamoto *'Technical Director' - Yasuichiro Yamamoto *'Animation Director' - Masatomo Sudo *'Key Animation' - Yasuichiro Yamamoto, Junko Yamanaka, Hiroyuki Notake, Nobuyuki Iwai, Kenichi Otomo, Kyoko Yoshimi, Miharu Nagano *'2D Composite' - Akemi Sasaki Romaji Kage o mau chō no kodō ga seijaku no umi o saite Kasanari au koe ga ima yami o furiharatta Haritsuita ase o nugutte Nigemawaru light o ketta Kanashimi ni utareta kyō no kizuato kabau yō ni Aseru hodo ni tōku natte Wake mo naku imi o sagashite Osanasa no ura ni kakushita Yuzuritakunai omoi ni Kidzuitanara Miushinawanai yō ni Dareka o mamoreru to motto ima shinjitai Kage o mau chō no kodō ga seijaku no umi o saite Kimi ni miseru itsuwari no subete ga uso janaidaro Mayou tabi suteta kotae mo kitto Erabu hi wa mata kurukara Kono kokoro wa dare yori mo atsuku moyashi tsudzukeyou Kienai yō ni Hare no hi o hidoku kiratte Ame no hi no sora o nikunda Namiuchigiwa de sakaratte kioku goto keshi sareba Mienai mono o utagaeba Tadashisa mo mienaku natte Yurusareta dake to nageita Mikirenai mama no hibi mo Mamotte iku Chikau kotoba wa iranai Dareka no sei ni shita hibi o yaburisute Giniro no hane o seotte arashi no naka de ikite iku Dare no me ni mo furenai mama owari ni deki ya shinai daro Boroboro ni natta daishou nante Shita o dashite kurete yaru Kono kokoro de dare yori mo takaku tonde miseru kara Sono me de miro Kage o mau chō no kodō ga seijaku no umi o saite Kasanari au shunkan no zankou wo yakitsukeru Akaku somaru tsuki Kanata e kitto tadoritsuku to kimeta kara Nani mo kawaru koto nakute mo Nani mo tsutawara nakute mo Mayou tabi suteta kotae mo kitto erabu hi wa mata kuru kara Kono kokoro wa dare yori mo atsuku moyashi tsudzukeyou Kienai yō ni English The heartbeat of the butterfly fluttering in the shadows tears apart the sea of silence Our overlapping voices cast away the darkness! Wiping my clinging sweat As I stop the light from getting away As if to cover up the sadness from my wounds just for today Rushing doesn't bring me any closer In my pointless search for answers To the feelings I couldn't give up Hidden behind this childish façade... They made me realize That I don't want to lose sight of you I want to believe that there's someone I can protect! The heartbeat of the butterfly fluttering in the shadows tore apart the sea of silence The fabrications I told you couldn't all have been lies, right? Someday I'll have another chance To choose the answer I lost each time I hesitated So I want my heart to burn brighter than any other So I won't fade away! I extremely hate the sunny days But I also detest the rainy sky If I erase the memories that go against the foreshore If I doubt the unseen things Then I won't be able to see the truth Lamenting about forgiveness The days I spent is only partly seen I will protect you Those words of vow is unneeded Just throw away the days of blaming others! With these silver wings, I'll live inside this storm Cause there is no way I can end everything out from everyone's gaze Compensation of become worn-out? I stick out my tongue With this heart I can fly higher than anyone else Just you see with your eyes! The heartbeat of the butterfly fluttering in the shadows tears apart the sea of silence The afterglow at the moment we overlapped is burned in our memory! Because I've decide that the red-dyed moon will absolutely reach the other side Even if nothing to be changed, even if nothing to be transmitted Someday I'll have another chance To choose the answer I lost each time I hesitated So I want my heart to burn brighter than any other So I won't fade away! I won't fade away! Japanese 影を舞う蝶の鼓動が静寂の海を裂いて 重なり合う声がいま闇を振り払った 張り付いた汗を拭って 逃げ回るライトを蹴った 悲しみに撃たれた今日の傷跡かばうように 焦るほどに遠くなって 理由もなく意味を探して 幼さの裏に隠した ゆずりたくない感情に 気づいたなら 見失わないように 誰かを守れるともっといま信じたい 影を舞う蝶の鼓動が静寂の海を裂いた 君に見せる偽りの全てが嘘じゃないだろ 迷うたび捨てた答えもきっと 選ぶ日はまた来るから この心は誰よりも熱く燃やし続けよう 消えないように 晴れの日を酷く嫌って 雨の日の空を憎んだ 波打ち際で逆らって記憶ごと消し去れば 見えないものを疑えば 正しさも見えなくなって 許されただけと嘆いた 見切れないままの日々も 守っていく 誓う言葉はいらない 誰かのせいにした日々を破り捨て 銀色の羽根を背負って嵐の中で生きてく 誰の目にも触れないまま終わりに出来やしないだろ ボロボロになった代償なんて 舌を出してくれてやる この心で誰よりも高く飛んでみせるから その目で見ろ 影を舞う蝶の鼓動が静寂の海を裂いて 重なり合う瞬間の残光を焼き付ける 赤く染まる月 彼方へきっとたどり着くと決めたから 何も変わることなくても 何も伝わらなくても 迷うたび捨てた答えもきっと 選ぶ日はまた来るから この心は誰よりも熱く燃やし続けよう 消えないように 消えないように Kienai yō ni'' CD info Normal edition CD track listing First press limited edition CD+DVD (Type A/Illustration Jacket) '''DVD': "Butterfly Core" music video, "Butterfly Core" TV spot, VALSHE Heart-Pounding♥Joining Interview First press limited edition CD (Type B/Conan Jacket) CD 1 CD 2 Gallery butterflycore56678.png butterflycore7654324.png butterflycore5432.png butterflycore675432.png butterflycore.png butterflycore854.png butterflycore4356.png butterflycore05432.png butterflycore876543.png butterflycore8765437.png butterflycore4567.png butterflycore09876.png butterflycore9345.png butterfly_2972.png Butterfly_Core_Masumi_Kidl.png Butterfly_Core_Masumi_Shuuichi.png butterflycore954.png butterflycore458976.png butterflycore9.png butterflycore76.png butterflycore766.png butterflycore87.png butterflycore0456.png butterflycore876543356.png Category:Opening songs Category:Music